The Bullied And The Bully
by Maryboo12
Summary: Chase Matthew stonework is just a normal teenage boy who yes gets bullied through his Sophomore year, is hated by everyone, even the new student, Vyolet Cathrine Vaga, She is something new.. She is the one who decides his fate this year. Chase Thinks everyone hates him.. But what will he think when he is in the hospital after a huge crash, on his death bed... In acoma...
1. Chapter 1

**_CHAPTER 1:_**

**I **woke up to another day of school. "Just great, like this is what I needed." I looked at the clock realizing it was only five in the morning, so I decided to wake up and get ready. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom and hopped into the shower.

Hi, my name is Chase Stonework, and I am a senior in high school. I'm only seventeen, I'm five foot four. I also have short black hair. I have gold eyes, which they change color due to my moods. I have been through so much in my life that I don't know how I continue to live it.

After I dressed in my jeans and Hollister shirt, I grabbed a bottle of orange juice and my keys. I raced out to the car not thinking about the weather. It was freezing; I mean if anything I thought my drive way was bad. The highway was like an ice skating rink! I was sitting at a stop light when my phone went off. I jumped of course.

"Hey Paige, what's up?" I only had two major friends. They have been there by my side through everything. Well I can't really say Zain is a "true" friend only because he seemed to change when we started tenth grade. He is now my bully and not only mine but Paige's as well. "Where are you? Zain is totally going nuts. I can't take it anymore!" she was a good person, but she panicked more than anyone I know.

Cars were honking at me from behind; I looked up to see that the light was green. Putting the phone down, I pressed on the gas lightly. The trees were changing from green to orange, red, and yellow. They were so pretty in the fall. I knew it would be winter soon, and I didn't have any winter clothing out.

I pulled into the plain, dull parking lot and parked into my spot. Another day of pointless school, but I rather be here than at the house. I jumped out of my truck; it was my dad's before he died. I grabbed my bag and orange juice and locked the doors. I wasn't ready to do this again.

I walked into the hallway, which were painted with the school colors; blue and silver. The lockers were big enough to stuff a person into them, but trust me they aren't comfortable. I slowly walked to mine, next to the jocks. Oh yeah, they hated my guts. "YO KID WHERE DID YOU GET THAT JACKET SHIRT FROM?" One of them, I think he was named Blaze, said. I laughed. "I took it from _your_ closet, didn't you know? You thought I needed something _cool_ to wear so you gave it to me." My biggest mistake yet.

"What did you say kid? I know you just didn't smart mouthwith me!" He was fuming with anger. If anger was gasoline he'd be on fire. I shrugged. "Nothing Asshole now please leave and stick your head up someone else's ass" I turned towards my locker, which was a bad idea because Blaze took my head and slammed it into the locker door. "Now think twice before smart mouthing me _CHASE_!" He said my name with so much hatred . He then walked off.

I slid down the locker holding my head in my hands trying hard to hold my tears back. I wasn't going to let them win and see me cry. I thought my friends were here, I thought they'd be waiting at my locker. and to think that my friends knew that the jerks were waiting by my locker that they'd tell me. Why Paige why wouldn't you tell me before I reached the school? My day went from good to bad in seconds.

Walking into first period, I saw Paige sitting in the seat next to mine like usual. The walls had maps of the world on them, posters of history. I sat looking at my books. "So what's with your head being red?" Paige asked. She had long blonde hair. Her blue eyes shined brighter than the sun in the sky. You would mistake her for a cheerleader if she didn't hang out with me. "I had my head bashed into the locker door by Blaze… I guess _you_ didn't know he was waiting at my locker?" I glared at her. She shrugged and avoided that question. "So Zain has been wainting to talk to you. I mean I don't know what about, so you might as well find him during lunch and speak with him if I were you." I shrugged.

"I don't know about what either, all he ever was to me was a terrible friend. He didn't even try to protect me when Blaze beat the shit out of me last year. I don't trust Zain anymore." It was the truth. Zain had changed since he started high school. Zain had hair down to his shoulders, it was brown. His Brown eyes stood out if he pulled his hair back. Paige sighed as she looked at me. "I know we aren't popular or nothing, but Zain has happened to be friends with us. You need to give him the credit Chase; I don't see you try out for any sports." Paige spoke with great certainty, but she pissed me off sometimes.

"I DON'T CARE! Paige, I wouldn't try out for sports if it was the last thing on earth… I _hate_ sports, and if you don't like it than stop being my friend. Zain could learn to grow up. Do you not see what he has done to us? Are you blinded by your crush on him to even think he'd hate us?" I growled standing up and grabbing all my books; moving to the empty table in back. I don't care if the teacher says anything; I'm not dealing with anyone that supports Zain.

The teacher walked in wearing a grey plaid shirt, and kakis. "Okay students, we have a new student and I'd appreciate it if you welcome her and treat her kindly." He spoke as a girl with beautiful black shoulder length hair walked in. Her blue eyes stood out perfectly. Her nose not to big but not small just… Perfect. I wasn't the one to believe in love at first sight, but she was pretty. "Class this is Vyolet Smith treat her like you'd treat your best friend. Vyolet take the seat next to Chase; oh Chase why aren't you sitting in your assigned seat?" I sighed. "I didn't feel like sitting next to someone who wants to pick friendstries to pick fights. May I sit here for the rest of the year?" He nodded. "Sure as long as you help Vyolet around school." I nodded.

He went on and on about the civil war, while Paige was staring at me, well more like gawking at me. Vyolet was a quiet girl, who would blame her. She moved here from New York, oh yeah, New York is a great place. Cities, shopping sprees, cafes, Madison Square garden, such amazing places. I still can't believe she was "Emo" I mean, come on her hair not cut in the style, her make-up not dark. So when she told me she was "emo" I thought I'd burst out laughing.

It's a lovely day out, so during lunch I took Vyolet outside to eat on the picnic tables. "It's beautiful here; I never thought North Carolina was so, spectacular." Her British accent stood out now more than it ever did in class. _Damn she's British,_ I thought. We never had someone British in this school for a very long time. Let us just say we hardly ever have new students that are British. Most of the students didn't stick their heads up new student's butts now-a-days; they stopped caring since Martha Jones, a new student that was Irish, killed herself because of the bullinges, and stress.

We sat talking for what seems like hours, until Zain marched up. "Chase I have been looking for you the whole lunch period!" He was aggravated. I sighed. "Excuse me Vyolet, I will be back." I stood and pulled Zain across the court yard. "Listen, I don't need you to act like my body guard Zain; I know you hate me and wished I'd leave you alone! I will, now just stop being a jerk to everyone." I was fed up.

"Chase! I am popular I am no longer Part of your group. It's about time Paige will see you for who you really are. You're nothing but a KID. Paige will choose me. Trust me on that… I pretended to be your friend so I can get to Paige, and to tell you the truth, she wants me; yet she is too scared to leave you because you have_ nobody_. You can't just keep on going with your life, and not notice that you're not wanted. How about your uncle? What makes you think he wants you? Why do you think your parents _DIED_? They didn't want a pathetic kid like you for a son."

He spoke about my parents like he knew them, but he didn't. He didn't know anything about my life or past. "Do me a favor and get off my case and leave me alone! I don't need this! I don't need any friends if you want to ruin things. I have had enough with all your shit." I started to walk away, but I decided to turn around and look at him. "If you think you know my damn parents think again asswiphole. You don't know them. THEY DIDN'T DIE BECAUSE THEY DIDN'T WANT ME… THEY DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE IF THEY DIED… You wouldn't understand, but one day you will and when you do don't EVER come crying to me because I will NEVER be here for you. I WILL JUST SPIT IN YOUR FACE AND WALK AWAY!" I then walked back to Vyolet. I turned to see Zain walk up behind Paige and hug her.

Paige looked happy, so I made it my plan to stay away from her. Vyolet smiled at me and looked where I was looking. "She isn't emo. She looks like a stupid cheerleader." I chuckled. "Of course, but she couldn't make the team because she was hanging with me. Now Zain has gotten her the lead position" I frowned. Vyolet nodded. "I must go. I need to be in my next class early." She stood and ran off.

Great, I sat there wondering what I did to run her off. I could have looked at Paige too long; making her think that I had a crush on Paige. I did have a tiny crush on Paige, but it seems that she needs Zain more than she needed me. Well I continued to sit at the table and think. I fell asleep and was pulled into a tiny dream.

_"__Chase! No, don't do it. Please you have people who care for you!" I heard my mother's voice behind me, so I turned and looked right at her. "Mother, you're here? What you mean people care? All my friends left me. You died. You left me with dad, which he died not too long after you! I only have Uncle Luis and yet he doesn't even lift his head when I need to talk!" I looked at the ground, mother looked healthy as ever, but she was dead. Wasn't she?_

_"__Chase, my darling son, I may have died, but most of my knowledge is with you, your father died of cancer, but we both really didn't leave your side. Look around, everything you see all the pictures? You have us. It's just time when you need to see the truth; your father may visit you soon, but you must understand Uncle Luis lost his brother, his best friend and maybe you remind him so much of Brenten. My precious son, please look around…" I tuned her out like I have most other things in life; I went on writing my note…_

I jumped when I heard the bell; I was sweating badly, wonder what that dream meant. I can't even imagine that my mom may have faked her death. That brought my attention to the time. "DAMN, I'm late!" I stood and ran to my next class, but before I reached the door the tardy bell rung. So I decided that I'll just forget about going to my other classes.

I walked to my car thinking about all the crap that went down today. When out of nowhere, I was pushed up against my car. "Hey look at what I have here! I spot a skipper! What's wrong? You don't want to go to class's today baby?" I knew that voice, Zain… I knew then that I was going to be in deep trouble. I just didn't realize that the voice the spoke next was the one I didn't really want to hear.

"Aw, little baby had enough of school already? Poor guy, no wonder Vyolet up and ran off. He couldn't stop staring at me. You have had a crush on me since middle school little guy. You're mad because Zain has me now. Poor you; I bet you don't realize that you are making everyone here miserable with you being alive." Paige spat the words out causing them to smack me in the face. I never knew she could be so mean.

"I did nothing to hurt your ego Paige. You know that, well knew I should say. You are an idiot. If you cared about your reputation you would have stopped hanging out with me _last_ year. You would have had Zain, a cheerleader position, and friends. You know nothing of anything right? Just that you want to ruin my life am I correct?" I challenged. Zain stepped forward smirking. "Try me punk. I will beat the shit out of you right here and right now!" I sighed. "Oh we have one more person who would like to say something to you." I waited but wasn't expecting what was given to me.

"You're pathetic, staring at another girl. How do you expect to get a girl if you can't keep your eyes off others? I mean Chase, you can't get every girl. You are nothing but pathetic. Just leave me alone and stop trying to talk to me! Leave; get the hell out of this school, this city, this life… _DIE!_" She sounded so disgusted of me, so evil. I couldn't take it; I was so fed up with everything that was going down. "So Chase Matthew Stonework, Decided to do everyone here a huge favor and _DIE_?" Zain looked at me with so much hatred in his eyes; I couldn't explain. I shook my head. "You should. _Nobody_ cares about you!" Zain walked off holding Paige's hand. To me I think she didn't want to do it, but she had to.

Driving home wasn't smart; my emotions weren't on my side. I had tears coming to my eyes; I don't know why it has gotten to me. I'm used to being picked on. Why do I care now? Out of all the times I've been picked on? It just doesn't make sense ya know? Flying on a red light, I slammed on my brakes, causing the person behind me to honk at me nonstop. I looked back, tears still falling down my cheeks; the guy looked like he was cussing at me. I took this time to look around, to try to calm down.

I just don't think I can. Have you ever felt caught in a dream; lost in a fantasy, the only thing you ever knew, but yet you had to find out what's real or fake? The sky was cloudy, like it was going to rain. I couldn't drive in the rain; I'd wreck. I began driving when the light turned green, the trees changing color, and everything happening in slow motion… I reached the house. Great my uncle was home. I parked the car and walked inside… The living room was just regular, grey and dull…

"Chase is that you?" Luis yelled. "Yes uncle it's me, what you need?" I rolled my eyes. "I need your assrse here NOW!" I knew he hated me so why try to deny it? I went to him. "Yes?" I looked at him confused. "I fucking hate you, why? Because you didn't do anything you were told to do this morning. You forgot to feed the dog, you forgot to change the coffee crap, you freaking forgot to do EVERYTHING!" Luis punched me right in the cheek… "GET TO IT!" Luis walked off.

Luis Stonework is my dad's brother. I bet your wondering why I live with my uncle instead of my parents. I'll give you a little information for now. I was only seven when my mother, Hope Yvonne Stonework, died in a fire, my mom, dad, and I were in our house in South Carolina, it was raining badly, and lightening was striking everywhere. It hit the tree that was right next to our house, the fire started at the top, causing a branch to fall on the house, next to my mother's room… My dad woke up and got me out, then went back in, and tried to save mom, but he couldn't the room was blocked off… Mom was screaming but died in no time…

My dad came running out screaming and crying… I was scared. I didn't know what had happened. A year later my father, Brenten Stonework, died, he was diagnosed with cancer, I don't remember which type but I do know he was getting worse… He told me that he had papers at his brother's house, which will help me get through life… I never found those papers, yet… Uncle Luis hates my guts; I just never found out why… I hate coming home when he is home; I never know what he will do… Like when he punched me just then… He never stops when I don't do what I am supposed to do… I guess I deserved it.

I ran to my room locking my door, I know the papers should be in this room; only because it was my dad's. I tore the whole room apart but where could the papers be? I didn't think anything of it until my uncle told me to get to do my stuff, chores. I cleaned my room up and made sure I had everything where I wanted it. I Left the room, I grabbed my keys and left the house, I'm not going to clean the house now, and I had to get things done.

I drove around town to get my mind off things. I never believed my uncle would be so mean to me. I shook my head trying to get the thoughts out. I arrived at the Graveyard wanting peace. I couldn't handle the shit that was going down in my life right now. I mean could you? If you were being bullied by everyone including your family, would you take your life or live it? I mean you could either live your life being put down, and thrown around like punching bags, or you could just take your life, which to me is the stupidest thing to do.

I received a text from Vyolet, which confused me. '_Hey! We should meet up. I know you must hate me but we need to talk! I didn't mean anything I said back there Chase, I was mad okay? I am truly sorry! I hope to see you at the pond at five today! Bye! Love, Vy!' _ I smiled shaking my head as I pulled away from the graveyard and drove to the pond. Being a minute early, I decided to take a swim.

When she pulled up, I smiled. I don't know but I think my heart fills with hope and love when I see her. "CHASE! YOU CAME!" She squealed and ran to me hugging me when I walked out of the water. I hugged back but then pulled away. "Sure I did, but now you talk. What do you need?" I looked at her. She smiled weakly.

"I needed to apologize. I needed you to know that I did some research on Paige and Zain and everything stated that they were against you since elementary school. I just wanted to let you know that I have your back if you need someone…" She looked down. "I'm sorry Chase, I truly am!" She turned to go.

"Vyolet, you don't need to leave… I forgive you. They have that power over new students, can promise them something and end up either keeping the promise or forgetting about it. Trust me. You can sit if you want." I motioned for her to sit. She smiled and complied. Lifting her knees up to her chest and laying her head on them.

"Chase we should come up with our own little code, so people wouldn't know what we are writing… It'll be cool, and our own little secret!" She turned to face me. "Well?" She pushed on. I shrugged. "You don't think it's cool?" I chuckled. "Of course it is. I am just thinking, why do we need to code our writings?" I looked at her. "What if we were writing and someone caught us? They'd try to read it and end up failing not knowing what was written. Then we'd have to read it and we can make up anything we said!" she glowed brightly.

I shook my head. "Nah let's not even do that. Only cause people would just pick on us even more. It's a great idea, but do you honestly believe teachers would really care what we write?" She sighed. "Yeah fine I guess you're right Chase." I smiled hugely. Afterwards, I left and went home. I ran upstairs and took a shower and decided to skip cleaning the house. I jumped into bed and fell asleep quick.

Tuesday is another boring day of school. UGH! Why do we have to go to school, it's not like they teach us anything we need to know for the future. In biology Vyolet and I were sitting at our lab table writing to each other. We didn't get caught like I thought we would.

She giggled and smiled at me. "Chase? We need to talk privately." She whispered to me. The class ended and we headed to our second class. Did I mention that we had it with Zain and Paige? Vyolet and I were walking slowly and talking. "Vy what did you need to speak with me about?" I asked her. "Uh…" she looked so nervous. "It's about Zain and Paige." She whispered. "What about them?" I asked sternly. She sighed. "I'm going to a party with them Friday night… You want to come?" She asked shyly. I growled. "No… I have better things to do then party with the enemy." I stalked off to my next class and sat next to Zain, to which was my partner…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I was so mad. Why would she do that to me? Why would she go to a damn party with the enemy? I was fuming when I walked into the house. Friday is only three days away and I had plans to make with her. I was going to take her to the movies to see that new movie, what was it? I think it was called Divergent? Yeah that's the movie I was going to take her to see; since, she was talking about wanting to see it. I don't understand why she would ditch someone that's been there for her since she moved here for people who don't even care about her.

When I finally got her off my mind, it was eight at night. I went to the kitchen and cooked me some soup and poured me a cup of grape juice. I tried to avoid my uncle at all cost. I didn't understand why I had to live with someone who hated me as much as he does. I sat and ate my food as quickly as I could. I washed my dish and went to my room. I laid in my bed thinking about everything. I fell asleep before I knew what hit me.

I woke up Wednesday drowsy and weak. I don't know if I could even get out of bed. I finally sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I stood and went to my walk in closet, which was half the size of my room. It had black walls, with song lyrics written on them. The door had DO NOT ENTER on it.

I grabbed my black 'Breaking Benjamin' shirt, along with my dark blue jeans. I grabbed my converses too. I walked out of the closet and went to the bathroom and changed. I took my black beanie and slipped it on my head. I slipped on my converses and went to the kitchen.

I grabbed an orange juice and my keys and walked outside. It was windy and cold. "Shit" I muttered forgetting my jacket inside. I decided to leave it; since, I had no time to go back in and grab it. I walked to my truck and jumped in. As I started it, I noticed something in my rear view. I decided to check it out. I climbed out of my truck letting it warm up and walked behind it and saw a dent in my tailgate. "FUCK!" I cried out pissed. _I don't think today could get any worse,_ I thought.

I climbed back into my old truck and pulled out of the driveway. The ride to school was dull and boring. I normally listened to rock but there was nothing on, so I decided to turn it on 99.9. _I swear this day could not get any worse,_ I thought. Boy was I wrong.

Have you ever felt like nobody wanted you around? Like there was something wrong with you? Have you ever been bullied so much that you wanted to give up and take your life? That's my life right now. If the table was turned I'd probably hate on everyone who bullied me. What would you do? If you had a chance to bully all the people who bullied you, and put you down and tossed you around, would you? I might if I had that chance.

I was at the stop light thinking about how life would have been different if my mom and dad didn't die. My uncle wouldn't hate me. Zain probably wouldn't be my friend, but he probably wouldn't have bullied me like he does. Paige would have stayed my friend no matter how much she wanted Zain. You asked about Vyolet? What she'd be to me? Well she'd probably be another new student I never talked to. I don't know about you, but I know I hate how my life is turning out right now.

I pulled into the school parking lot and parked. I got out of my truck and grabbed my orange juice and my bag. I locked my door and shut it. As I was walking into the building, I heard all the kids speaking softly about something that was supposed to happen today. I ignored them like always. As I reached my locker, I sighed in relief. There was nobody around, which left the hall that I was in empty. I bet you are thinking that it's strange for the hallway to be empty and classes haven't even started yet.

I pulled my books out and put my bag into the locker. Just as I shut the door; my head was thrown against the locker. Everything went black. I didn't even see who attacked me, but I'm pretty sure it was Zain. I woke up in the nurses' office with a major headache. The nurse walked in just then. "Are you okay Chase? You seemed to have a bad fall." I shook my head. "A fall eh?" I repeated. She nodded "Yes two people carried you in here saying they saw you fall hitting your head on the floor pretty hard." I choked out a laugh. "It's whatever you say ma'am, but I know for a fact I didn't fall. I got pushed into my damn locker for crying out loud. It's okay though; I'll keep that part to myself." I stood and left her office.

I went to my second class. Math, I hated it. I couldn't understand why we'd even need that in our lives. Fractions, decimals, square roots, and all that nonsense; those things won't be needed in our future… Anyways I walked into class handing my teacher the nurses' note and walked to my seat. "Poor guy; I heard he fell and hit his head pretty hard." Someone whispered. "I heard he could possibly have a concussion and should be at home resting." Someone else whispered. I bit my lip to keep me from saying anything to them about what really went down.

I sat in my seat and paid attention to the lesson. "What would the equation 5x+3=4 equal?" the teacher asked. I worked it out and raised my handed. "Chase?" She asked. "The answer would be a half." I spoke softly. "Why yes it would. But you didn't have to answer with you being all hurt and all." I grinned "I don't care. Just don't let that fool you."

The bell rung and it was lunch. I signed out for the first time in my life and walked to my car. I jumped in and pulled away from the spot and the parking lot and headed towards Burger King. I don't know why I ate off campus; I usually don't, but there is always a start to something new. I pulled into Burger King and parked. I walked inside and ordered a whooper. I sat and ate my meal in peace.

I knew going back to school would cause a lot of stress on me so I decided to ditch the rest of the day. I drove out of the parking lot and went to the mall for the rest of the school day. I went to Hollister and looked at new jackets. I took a black one off and tried it on. I decided that I was going to buy it and took it to the register.

I paid the clerk and left the store. I checked my phone and saw that it was five, so I decided to head home. My uncle was working late, so I knew I wouldn't have to deal with his crap when I got home. I haven't thought about the party since I left the store.

When I arrived at the house, I walked inside and placed the keys on the counter. I went to the fridge and rummaged through it looking for food. Once I found something to eat, I went to my room. As I turned my television on, the house phone decided to ring. Answering the phone was the biggest mistake I made. "Hello?"

"Chase you better make sure the house is cleaned from top to bottom before I come home." Luis spat through the phone. You could hear the hatred he had for me. "It is already cleaned uncle." I informed him. He growled through the phone like he was an animal. "Chase you better have that house cleaned!" I shook my head and hung up on him. I fell asleep before Luis arrived home.

Before you knew it, Friday came along. I woke up and dressed normally before heading to school. Being bullied and ignoring Vyolet wasn't the plan, but I had no choice. Tonight is the party and she is going with the people we both hated. Well I thought she hated them, but I guess she lied to me about that.

I walked into my last period and sat beside Vyolet without speaking a word to her. Have you ever had that friend that betrayed you for someone ya'll both hate and that hated your guts? Have you felt betrayed by your best friend? That's how I feel now. Vyolet tried to talk to me even though she knew I was ignoring her.

I don't know if I can take anymore betrayal. I can't even handle the crap that's happened this week. I thought I had enough at home, but school is worse. As I walked out of the building and to my car and jumped in, I heard everyone talking about the party. I drove home as quickly as I could without breaking the speed limit.

I reached my house and parked. I jumped out of my car and raced inside. I jumped into the shower ignoring everything my mind was telling me. When I hopped out and dressed in my jeans and Hollister shirt, I grabbed my keys and left. I was heading to the movies; since, there isn't really nothing good to do around town.

After the movies, I reached my car and pulled out of the parking lot. I was halfway home when a black Saturn slapped my side of the car. I went flying twenty feet away. I saw a bright light before I hit the ground. I knew that I was dying and wasn't going to see the world again. I haven't felt blessed and safe in a really long time.

I heard a scream. It sounded like a girls scream, but I couldn't make it out cause my hearing was going. All I knew was that I was being moved onto something soft like a bed. I tried to talk and open my eyes, but I wasn't able to do either. I don't know where they were taking me, but all I knew was that I was dying.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Uncle luis

I was sitting at the house when I received the call. I felt so much guilt and pain. I never thought I would be in this situation again. I never thought that my brothers' son would die in a car wreck. I wanted to bring him back and apologize for the awful stuff I did to him. I hung up the phone and went to my room to get dressed.

After I was dressed, I grabbed the keys and left the house. Driving to the hospital, I heard the voices of Brenten and Hope. _They're dead, they have to be, but I'm hearing their voices,_ I thought to myself. _"Luis why did you let this happen to my son, why did you let my son die? Luis you were supposed to help and take care of him and you let this shit happen!" _Hope's voice came through the speakers. I thought I was going to lose control of the car but I didn't.

I parked in an empty space and didn't get out yet. I sat and listened to the dead siblings as they yelled at me constantly about their son. _"You're an ass Luis. You knew he looked like me and made a promise to me to keep my kid safe and you messed up! You basically weren't there when he was bullied. When he needed to talk to someone you weren't there. You never were a good guardian and now he's in a coma and your sitting here listening to me?! You better march your ass in there and see him." _ My brother has never been mad at me. He's now dead and pissed as hell at me now.

He is right though, I shouldn't be sitting on my butt listening to him yell at me. I decided to go inside and visit my nephew. "Excuse me; am I able to see Chase Stonework?" The lady looked up and frowned. "He's in room 218." I nodded my thanks and headed up there. On the way up I kept hearing them yell. _"You shouldn't be the one alive. He shouldn't be dying! It should be you! You had no right to treat our son like you did! You were supposed to be there and keep him out of trouble! Why would you do this to us! Why would you break your promise to me and your brother! If you didn't want to take care of him then you didn't have to! All you had to do is say something you jerk!" _ Hope screamed at me once I reached Chase's room.

I walked into the room and sat beside his bed. He looked broken like he was a shattered window. He was only seventeen and he was on his death bed. _"You're just now realizing everything? Why didn't you stop and think before this whole thing went down? Why didn't you ask him how he was feeling instead of beating on him?" _My brother asked me sternly. I shrugged not knowing what to tell him. I knew I was the only one who could hear them, but I couldn't see them. I think they want to keep hidden because they're so pissed off at me.

I grabbed Chase's hand and spoke softly for only him to hear if he could. "Chase I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to neglect you or make you feel like I hated you. I was flooded with sadness cause of my brother that I didn't understand the stuff I was doing. I was blinded by my depression to even care about you. I didn't know you were being bullied at school. I didn't know you lost your best friends because of popularity. I just didn't know. I hope you can fight this and come back soon. Please wake up. I can't lose my nephew. You're the only family I have left."

I didn't know what to do anymore. I stood and walked out of the room, so I can get something to eat. I bumped into Zain and Paige. "What are you guys doing here? You both weren't friends of Chases' and I am asking you nicely to leave." I looked at them well more like glared at them.

"Sir, I've known Chase for some time now and I have the right to see my friend." Zain said. I shook my head. "No you have been bullying my nephew since his sophomore year and you dare to say you're his friend? You guys can get out of here and leave my nephew alone before I get security to walk you out!" I walked past them and left.

A few hours after leaving the café, I went back to the hospital room. I noticed Paige sitting in the chair. "Paige I told you and Zain not to visit him. You both aren't friends of his. He doesn't need you guys. He has me and his family!" She laughed. "He has you and only you! His mother and father are _dead_ and not coming back." I shook my head. "That's all he needs. His self and I and his father and mother; since, they are always by his side through everything. So if you were really his friend you wouldn't have ditched him for Zain. Now you have five minutes to get out or I'm going to have security escort you out." I glared at the girl that was now chases' ex-friend.

She sighed and walked to the door. "I didn't mean for this to happen okay? Zain didn't tell me he was planning this. Zain doesn't tell me anything, so if you want to blame me for this then go ahead, but they won't convict me of any crime." She then left the room slamming the door.

**Zain****:  
** It's been one month since I crashed into Chases' car. I am now being charged with attempted murder, and I don't know how I'd beat this. Chase has been in a coma since the wreck. And they're giving him four more months to wake up or they pull the plug.

I've been ignoring my friends and everyone that tries to talk to me. I have been thinking a lot about the case, and if Chase doesn't wake up before my court date then I am going to be convicted. I bumped into Vyolet knocking her down. She was wearing a black shirt with purple skinny jeans. "I'm sorry Vy." I said helping her up. She was being charged as an accomplice to the murder though it wasn't murder. "It's fine Zain. Have you heard from the hospital yet?" She asked it like she was reading my mind.

I shook my head. "No Vy I haven't. He's still in a coma and doesn't seem to be waking up anytime soon. I'm visiting him before his uncle goes to visit." She nodded. "Mind if I join you? I need to see him one last time before we're locked up and don't tell me we won't go to jail because you know damn well we will!" I sighed.

"I know Vy, I know" I frowned and walked with her to history. We were getting a lot of nasty looks and I couldn't stand it. "STOP LOOKING AT US! IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY THEN SAY IT TO OUR FUCKING FACES NOT BEHIND OUR BACKS!" I boomed at everyone. The teacher looked up "Excuse me Sir you do know you have no right to scream at them for looking at you guys for being late?" He looked at me like he knew what I have done and I shouldn't be here. "Sorry Mr. Stellen it won't happen again." I went and sat in the back with Vyolet.

Vyolet looked at me as she sat. "Why don't we just get homeschooled? I mean it is better than being here and being bullied?" She said that like she knew I haven't been thinking about it. I mean this Classroom is so boring! Look at the walls. Plain white with maps of the world on them and I hated looking at them.

"You think I haven't thought about that Vy? I thought of everything in the book, but my parents won't let me." I bit my lip. She grinned "Why don't we just skip school then? We're being bullied like we're nobodies. We didn't mean for this to happen, so why should they blame us for all this instead of them?" I looked at her with a disgusted look. "We bullied him since you moved here. We treated him like shit and you're telling me it don't mean shit to you!? That you would just up and leave without notice?" I couldn't believe she'd leave.

Have you ever had that friend that would help you get into trouble and then ditch you before the trouble begins? Well that's Vyolet right now. She don't want to be in jail but her parents won't bail her out neither will mine but still it's the fact that she shouldn't put this all on me. I can't think of any way out of this right now.

After history I walked to my locker and stopped when I saw the lettering "_MURDERER!" _painted on my locker. I never thought the tables would turn. I may have bullied him and treated him like crap since freshmen year, but I never tried to kill him till now. I didn't even know I did that. I was drunk and under the influence.

I slammed my locker door shut and walked out of the building. I went to my car and stood against it waiting for Vyolet. When I saw her coming, I waved at her. "Vyolet are you still coming with me to visit him?!" I asked as she walked up. She nodded. "I'm standing here with you aren't I? Well lets' get going because sitting here won't take us there." She did that cute giggle thing. I didn't want to like her because Chase did, but I couldn't help it. "Vy, could I ask you a question?"

I watched her face change from that happy smile to the curious one. "Of course you can ask me anything Zain." She looked at me with that cute face. Her black hair blocking one of her eyes and her lips shaped into that crooked smile of hers. I jumped into the truck and waited for her to buckle up.

"I was wondering if you would go out with me tonight." I smiled at her. She smiled a little. "Yeah sure I'd love to go out with you. What time you going to pick me up tonight?" She smiled. I shrugged because I really didn't know when I was picking her up. I kept driving to the hospital singing to myself as I drove.

Once I parked, we jumped out and ran inside. Vyolet looked at me and spoke softly. "Before we leave I need time alone with him." I nodded. "Of course you will get that chance. May I go in by myself first?" She nodded. When I reached his room, I walked inside and sat near him.

"Chase, I am so sorry for everything I did to you. I know you can't hear me, but I just want you to know that I would take back everything if I had a chance to. I should have never cared about popularity when I had all the friends I needed by my side. This won't make anything better, but I'll be spending the rest of my senior year in jail. I won't be graduating with you and Paige. I just hope you could forgive me when you wake up Chase. In reality I hope you wake up soon." I stood knowing I should be heading out. I didn't care what happened to me as long as Chase was alive and walking around before graduation.

Vyolet went in and spoke softly. I looked around the hospital corridor and thought back on the years I have spent with Chase. I really did wish I could take everything back. Have you ever done something so terrible to your best friend that you just wished you had a chance to redo? Do you ever regret doing something that really messed your best friends' heart up? You ever regret saying things to them? Have you regretted the mistakes that could have been fatal? Do you even know what I'm going through? This hospital is so white. The walls are white along with the ceilings. Why is it always cold? Have you noticed that hospitals are cold?

Being in the hospital just reminds me of my mom. _"Dad can we go see mom now? I want to tell her how I did in class today!" I asked quietly. "Yeah sure go get dressed bud." My dad knew I loved my mom. He knew my ten year old heart wouldn't be able to deal with the pain of losing a parent. I ran upstairs and got changed into shorts and a shirt; since it was summer. I grabbed the picture I drew for my mom and ran downstairs. I looked up at my dad with hopeful eyes. "Dad lets go." I smiled excitedly. He took my hand and led me to the car. We were on our way to the hospital and talked about the things we would do when she got out. When we arrived, the nurses told us to go see her. While we were visiting her heart stopped. I was holding her hand. "Mom I drew a picture for you. I hope you can come home soon." My dad walked out screaming for help. I didn't know what was going on; I was only ten. "Mom I need you. Daddy doesn't like me. He won't even spend time with me no more."_

_I looked at her. The doctors ran in and started working on her to no avail. They told us she has died. I threw my picture on the ground and ran out crying. I ran where nobody would find me. I kept running and running not knowing where I was going. I ran to wherever my small feet could take me. It took my father a whole week to find me._

I snapped out of the flashback with tears in my eyes. Have you ever been to a hospital and had those memories that weren't so happy? Have you ever wished you could turn back the hands on a clock and stop something from happening? I wish I could go back in time and save my mother. I wish I could keep her from dying. Sitting here waiting on her brought back bad memories. I decided to leave and wait outside.

Do you have people who wished you were perfect? Do you ever feel like there's no reason for you to be alive? I have no reason. My reason left when my mom died.

**Vyolet: **

I walked out to see nobody waiting for me. I shook my head; I should have known that he would have just left. I didn't ask for this to happen, but I happen to be the accomplice to this almost murder. I can't believe he did that, I mean how could you think about killing someone? How could you treat someone so poorly and get away with it? I have to admit I am a part of this and I can't believe that I had anything to do with this crap. My mom and dad already hate me, and this just made them hate me even more.

I walked out of the hospital in a bad mood. I called my mom. "Mom can you come get me?" I bit my lip when she said she was too busy to pick me up and that I had to walk because I didn't deserve to be riding in a car. She was right about that because I shouldn't be riding in a car. I did nothing but embarrass my family. I started walking home which was a long walk.

I reached my house forty minutes later. Everybody was home and waiting for me. "Where have you been for the last three hours? You have to be home right after school ends because of the shit you done." My father sternly told me. I shrugged. "Had to visit someone at the hospital father." I spoke back to him. He looked at me. "You have no right to visit that boy. You helped kill him. You better hope he wakes up because you will be facing the charges and jail time. I will not bail you out and I hope nobody does because you need to understand the horrible thing you done." I shrugged. "You think I care to be in jail? At least it will keep me away from this hell hole you call home." I spat and started to turn around when he grabbed my arm. "Listen young lady, I don't care rather you hate it here or not. You live here at the moment and will abide by the rules. If you do not like it then get the hell out of my house!" He let go with a jerk. "Now go to your room and don't come out until dinner is ready." I flipped him off and walked upstairs and slammed my door shut. I started screaming and throwing everything at the walls. Have you ever done something wrong and your parents take it to a whole new proportion?

I grabbed a few bags and started throwing clothes into them like it was nothing. He wanted me gone well he's getting it. I zipped the bags up and opened my window. I gave my room one last look before climbing out and leaving. I ran down the block when I heard the voices. "Stop and put your hands behind your head miss!" I looked back to see police there. "Shit" I mumbled. I kept running "MISS YOU NEED TO STOP BEFORE YOU GET YOURSELF IN MORE TROUBLE THEN YOU ALREADY ARE IN!" They shouted. I tripped and fell.

I couldn't get up in time before they cuffed me. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford one you will be appointed one by the court." They kept saying the Miranda rights as they walked me to the car. They shoved me into the back and got into the car. The driver took the CV and spoke into it. "I have arrested Vyolet Marie Smith and heading back to the station. She has resisted arrest and will not be allowed out on bail." I looked out the window.

I can't believe this is happening to me. I was first charged with accomplice to a murder and now charged with resisting arrest. I sighed. I seriously can't believe I was being arrested as I was running away from home. They reached the station and brought me in. Zain was there as well.

"You guys are to not speak to each other. You will be interrogated separately and will be placed in a prison until your court date. You both have broken laws. Zain you have attempted murder charges on you. Vyolet you have accomplice to the murder and resisting arrest. You will be charged as an adult since your eighteen. You Zain will be charged as a felon since you have committed murder and are of age." I looked at Zain and lipped "I'm sorry" He shook his head "Resisting arrest? What the hell?" I shook my head when they pulled us away from each other.

I walked with the police to the interrogation room and sat in the black chair that they had in there. I waited for one of them to come in and question me. When the door opened, I looked up to see a women standing in the doorway. "Okay Vyolet I would like you to know that I'm Officer Johnson and I would be asking you questions. I would like you to remember that you are allowed to a lawyer at any time during this questioning. But whatever you say will be used in the court of law." I nodded. "Where were you the night Chase was in the accident?" I sighed. "I was in the car with Zain." She nodded and wrote that down. "Did you know that he was planning to do that to Chase?" She looked at me sternly. "No ma'am I didn't, I thought we were going home. He was to take me home and go to his, but he saw Chase and told me to watch this and then swerve to hit him."

She nodded. "Did you and Chase get into an argument during the week?" I bit my lip. "We were friends. Chase and I didn't really like Zain at first, but I like making new friends. So I was at the park playing my guitar and writing a song when Zain walked up and started talking to me. I didn't think anything of it at first but that he just wanted to be friends. He was so nice at first, but Chase got mad and told me that I shouldn't be hanging out with Zain because he was evil. I didn't believe him so he told me we weren't friends anymore. He stormed away and I tried to talk to him to apologize, but he didn't listen. It was Tuesday that we started talking again. The whole time I was friends with Zain behind his back until the party was happening. That week Chase asked me to go to the movies over the weekend. I declined and said we can go to the party that we were invited and he was mad as hell because I decided to go to the party with Zain instead of the movies with him. I didn't want to be the new girl in school who is a nobody." I quit talking.

She nodded. "So you guys weren't talking?" I shook my head. "No Chase and I haven't spoken to each other since Tuesday." She nodded. "Why did you get into the car with Zain that night? Why didn't you just walk home? Were you drunk? Did you know that Zain was drunk?" I shook my head. "I got into the car with him because he was my ride there and back home. No I wasn't drunk and neither was Zain. He was perfectly sober." She shook her head and threw the folder in front of me. "Can you explain why the breathing simulator you and him took came out that you both were drinking? Can you explain why you got into that car? Can you explain why your parents didn't even know you went to that party with him? Can you explain why you lied to your parents that night? Why did they think that you were with Chase?"

"I wasn't drunk and you can shove that breathing simulator up your ass because it doesn't know anything. Zain he wasn't drunk nor was I. My parents didn't give a shit about me. They only cared about my brother who has everything they wanted. They didn't want another child but they had me. Mom was going to abort me but grandma told her that she couldn't because I was a human being. I didn't tell them I went with Chase I told them I was going to the park to write songs and think about things and they didn't care how long I was out." I looked at her. "All they wanted was for me to get the hell out. I was running away from home when they arrested me. I was going to my grandma's house. She loves me. I have a right to a phone call right?" She nodded.

"Of course you do. Vyolet your parents love you. They just want the best for you and I hope you see that." I shook my head. "If they loved me they would have been here with me trying to be by my side and helping me fight this… They wouldn't have told me to get the hell out of the house if I didn't like living there. Now may I go call someone?" She nodded. "Come back in here though." I nodded and went and called my grandma. "Hello?" She answered.

Hearing her voice made my heart break. "Grammy its Vy how are you?" I spoke softly trying to hold the tears back. "Vy where are you calling from and I'm fine." I sighed. "I'm at the police station. I was a part of the killing of Chase." She gasped. "You were? My Vyolet was a part of the murder? I didn't think you were like that." "Grammy I wasn't and I'm not, but Right now they are willing to let me stay with someone till my court date. And my parents don't want anything to do with me. Can I stay with you? Can you please come get me? I have bail but I don't know how high it is set." She sighed. "I'll come get you. But I have to let you know the rules. They will be strict now that you have to be careful and good till court. I'll be there soon. Don't answer any questions." I sighed. "I did Grammy I already answered them I have nothing to hide." She sighed. "Oh okay I'll be there. Be ready." She hung up.

I went back into the room. "You're able to stay with someone till court date. Let me assure you though you are to not visit the hospital or go anywhere but to school and home." I nodded. "Listen Ma'am I didn't want this to happen. I didn't know he was going to do that. I don't know if he was drunk or not but I had a few drinks but I wasn't fully drunk. I just don't want to get in trouble for anything else. I can't afford having everything put on my record." She nodded. "Thank you for being honest. Now you need to know that what you just said will be used in the court. I hope you know you will not be charged for underage drinking, but you will be charged for everything else. You may be let go on probation and you may be going to jail for two to four years. You best get a good lawyer." I nodded. "You need to know that your parents care but are disappointed." I shook my head. "You don't understand anything ma'am. I have tried so hard to be perfect and get them to notice me, but everything I done hasn't worked right or hasn't worked. I rather go to jail then in that house with them."

She looked at me. "Is there anyone else who can come get you then?" I nodded. "My grandma is coming to get me and if I am on probation I'm staying with grandma. She will be able to help me with everything." I smiled weakly as she nodded. I waited for my grandma to arrive.

**Paige:**

I walked into the school building alone and terrified. It's been two months since Chase was admitted to the hospital. He has yet to wake up and I am worried about him. Zain and Vyolet haven't been to school for a month and that is scary. As I was walking I heard all these people talking about it. "Oh my god, did you hear they finally got arrested and are now being held in jail until their court date?" A girl said standing next to me talking to her friend. I shut my locker and walked into home room.

I sat in my seat thinking about Chase. How could someone just do that to him? How could Zain do that? How could Vyolet go along with it? I mean really I thought she was friends with him. I didn't think Vyolet was friends with Zain. I wasn't focusing on the lesson that the teacher was giving.

The door opened and in walked Vyolet. I sighed knowing she must have gotten out on bail. She sat next to me and I sighed. "What happened?" I asked quietly. "Nothing to concern you Paige, but if you must know I was arrested for helping with murder and resisting arrest. And I got out on bail that was 2 grand. Luckily my grandma had that much. I am no longer living with my parents I'm living with my Grandma. Please butt your little nose out of my business and focus on school." She ignored me for the rest of class.

I walked out noticing Vyolet ahead of me pulling her hood over her head. Everyone was yelling things at her. "YOU'RE A KILLLER! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN RELEASED ON BAIL. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE FREE WHILE CHASE IS DEAD." I laughed and looked at them all and shouted. "ALL RIGHT THAT IS ENOUGH! WHERE WERE YOU GUYS WHEN CHASE WAS GETTING BULLIED BY THEM? WHERE WERE YOU GUYS WHEN CHASE NEEDED FRIENDS? HE HAS BEEN HERE FOR FOUR YEARS AND NONE OF YOU GUYS STOOD UP FOR HIM. I AM GETTING SICK OF PEOPLE BEING JUGDED BAISED ON WHAT THEY DID. WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO BULLY HER WHEN YOU LET HER AND Zain BULLY HIM?! YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO ANYTHING ANYMORE." I walked away from the staring crowd.

I went to my car and sat there trying to calm down. I prayed for Chase to wake up. I prayed that people would realize that life isn't long and it isn't something to give up on. Have you ever been in the position where you didn't know what to do? Do you tell or do you let it go on for four years? Did you ever have to make a choice between friends? Did you make the right one? Or did you choose at all?

Have you ever been told that you should be a good friend and do the right thing? Have you ever done something terrible and felt bad about it? Have you ever wondered what would happen if that was you in the position? I haven't wanted something so bad before until now. I wanted to switch places with Chase have him live and me be the one the one dying. I wish I could take everything I did back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Zain:

It's been two months and three weeks since the crime. My court date is tomorrow and I am not ready to face my trial. I may not even win this. I will be in prison for some time and I can't even apologize to him. I looked up when my cell door opened. Your trial has been moved up to today so come on." I sighed and stood. I knew this was going to happen.

I knew my trial would be pushed up. I knew I wasn't going to be able to live my life. I said a prayer. "Dear God, please let my parents know how sorry I am and how I wish I could have been a better son. Please let Chase know I am sorry for being a terrible friend. I wish I could take it all back. Let him know if there was a chance for the tables to be turned then he should bully me and Vyolet for a change. Let this day be over with. And please let me win and get off on probation." I followed the officer to the bus that took us to the courthouse.

We arrived at the courthouse within twenty minutes. I was pushed into the room and told to sit in the chair. I sat beside my lawyer and looked down. "All raise for the Judge." Everyone including me stood up as the judge walked in. "You now may be seated. Okay what case do we have here today?" The judge looked at his files and then looked up sharply. "Is Zain here today?" I raised my hand. He nodded.

How could you stand in the courtroom and not be scared? I don't see what the problem is. "You have been charged with Murdering Chase Stonework. What do you have to say for yourself?" I sighed. "I am guilty." He nodded. "Okay he pleads guilty. Make your case." The prosecutor stood and looked around.

"Have you guys ever seen a teen be charged with killing their supposedly best friend? I haven't until now. Zain has never liked Chase because he quit the basketball team. Chase wasn't popular like he was and he thought that Chase wasn't cool enough to hang out with anymore. He has been bullying Chase since their sophomore year. He didn't care about him then and he won't when Chase wakes up." He's been studying my life? Who does that these days?

"My first witness to the stand is Steven. Zains best friend." I watched as Steven walked up and placed his hand on the bible and swore to tell the truth. "Steven for how long were you and Zain friends?" The prosecutor asked. "Since sophomore year sir; we met at football practice." "Did you know how about Chase and him being friends?" Steven nodded. "I did, but I didn't tell him to stop being friends with Chase. I told him the he shouldn't give up on Chase like everybody else has. Chase was a guy that had a rough life. Zain didn't walk his shoes to know what Chase went through, but Zain didn't care." The prosecutor nodded.

"Did you know what was going on with Chase?" Steven looked at me. "Yes I knew. I told Chase I'd listen to him if he needed to talk about things. A few weeks later he called me up and asked to meet me at the park. I reached the park and he was sitting there looking at his hands like he was afraid of speaking to me." Steven took a break to breathe but he started back up again still looking at me with a frown.

"Chase told me about how his parents died. How his uncle treated him. He also told me about how he wanted to end his life because it was too much. Zain thought that Chase's parents died because they didn't want him, but his mom died in a fire and his dad died a year later with cancer. They say you can understand how someone feels when they speak about death, but with Chase he spoke with so much pain that you couldn't understand what he was feeling…." What he said next ht me like an arrow to my chest.

Steven spoke up again this time looking at the back door. "Chase told me how his uncle treated him. His uncle treated him like shit like he was nothing but trash. He said his uncle hated his guts because he looked like his father. Chase was beaten if he didn't get the house cleaned. He locks himself in his room from the time he gets home to the next morning. Even when he did nothing, if his uncle drank he was still verbally and physically abused." Steven took a breather. "Chase said that with the stuff at school and the stuff at home that he wanted to end his life. He asked me why live when nobody really cares about him? Why should he continue fighting a fight that he already lost? What is there to live for now? He said and I quote 'I have no family that care for me, why should I live when my uncle hates me, my friends ditched me, and everybody in the school thinks I'm a freak.' Chase had a plan. He had everything set. He was going to kill himself the night of Halloween. He decided he'd shoot himself which was the fastest way. I told him that he shouldn't give up on life. I told him that his parents were watching over him and that they wouldn't want to see their son anytime soon." Steven choked. "He looked so vulnerable. I felt like he was going to do it that night like nothing I said mattered. When he told me he couldn't handle everything, I got worried. He made me swear on my mom's grave not to tell anyone." The prosecutor nodded.

"Did you bully Chase?" Steven shook his head. It was true he didn't. "No I didn't bully him. I even tried to stop Zain from bullying him after speaking with him that day, but Zain being the stupid punk he is didn't want to listen. I know I'm friends with Zain, but I didn't agree with everything he did. Especially since Chase didn't deserve it. All Chase did was be himself and not care about anyone else. And that's the truth." The prosecutor dismissed him. "I call Zain to the stand." I walked up to the stand and swore on the bible I wouldn't tell lies.

"Zain the night you attempted to kill Chase, how drunk were you?" I bit my lip. "I wasn't drunk." That was a lie and they knew it. I drank a lot that night. I shouldn't have been driving. It was a mistake. "That's a lie Zain, because the test came back that you were." I sighed. "I was drunk out of my mind. I didn't mean to drive, but I couldn't leave Vyolet at that party!" I exclaimed.

The way he looked at me. "You didn't have to. You should have walked her home. In fact why go to that party anyways?" I sighed. "I went to get out of the house. I wanted to have fun." The prosecutor shook his head. "You planned on crashing into his car right?" I shook my head. "No!" He looked at the judge. "May I?" The judge nodded and the prosecutor took a recorder out and placed it on the judges' stand. "That is the recording they found on vyolets phone. Please press play." The judge did.

"Zain slow down!" Vyolets voice came from the speaker. "Shut up Vy, I can drive damn!" I heard my voice say. "You could kill us!" She yelled. "If I could kill someone right now it would be Chase!" "Why?" "Just watch this!" I heard the wreck. "CHASE!" The recording stopped. "He was planning to kill Chase rather it was that night or another night." He looked at me. "NO I WASN'T! I JUST SAID IF I COULD KILL SOMEONE IT WOULD BE CHASE. NOT THAT I WOULD KILL HIM!" "Zain you told him to kill himself. You said he was better off dead. Why should we believe you now?"

"Because I wouldn't kill someone like that… Plus I was drunk when I said that. Why would you believe the recording when I everything I said wasn't to be true." The prosecutor shook his head. "The truth always comes out when you're drunk. That is all." I stepped off the chair and went to sit down. "Court is dismissed. Tomorrow we will finish and tell the verdict." The judge spoke. I went back to jail.

**_Chase:_**

It was almost three months since I was admitted. I have yet to waken up. I was still in a coma.

**_Vyolet:_**

I went to court and got off with three years probation. I didn't hear from Zain so I don't know what he was sentenced to. Everyone was speaking about how Chase was being abused by his uncle and everyone here. I didn't believe it. I lay down and closed my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: luis:_**

It has been four months since Chase has been admitted here in the hospital. I regret everything I have done to him. I would understand if he woke up and did the same thing to me. He has his whole life ahead of him. I went to Zains hearing two months back. When I heard Steven say that Chase was planning on taking his life, I nearly choked knowing I was one of the reasons he would ever turn to that.

I took Chase's hand in mine and spoke. "Chase I know you must hate me right now but I hope you wake up soon and forgive me for all the stupid stuff I did to you. I just hope you can wake up. I don't care if you treat me the same way I treated you. I deserve it, but I hope you just wake up and turn out fine." I can't believe he hasn't woken up yet. I hated knowing this could be the last time I see my nephew. I treated him like crap. His life wasn't a toy and I shouldn't have played with him. Have you ever had a time when you just want to rewind time back and stop things before they got any worse?

Did you ever wonder what would happen if you were in the position? Would people miss you? What would people think now? Have you ever done someone wrong and wish they would turn around and treat you the way you did them? You ever wonder what would happen if you had nobody, not even your family? Wonder how it feels to have your WHOLE family hate you? Have you ever wished that you would disappear?

I went to the hospital to visit my nephew. I knew he wouldn't be awake, but I had to try getting him to wake up. The nurses said that talking and mentioning things that he should know would help wake him up, but I tried everything and it still hasn't worked. I just want to see my nephew wake up. I want to see him live his life to the fullest without dying for nothing.

**_Chase:_**

I woke up and looked around. I tried grabbing the drink on the table next to me, but my hand went straight through it. _What the hell is going on_, I thought. I didn't understand anything that was going on. I looked around on last time to see my living body lying on the bed. "What the crap?" I took a closer look at myself sleeping on the bed. "Am I?" I asked myself quietly. I couldn't be dead. I'm here and walking and talking. I watched as the doctors came in and put the fluids into my bags. But what could I be?

Have you ever wondered who you are, what you are, where you are at? Well I'm wondering that all the time. I roamed the hospital halls as I realized everything that actually happened to cause this. He wrecked me. He did this on purpose. He wanted me dead the whole time. I wonder what happened to him.

I went to visit Zain wherever he was located. When I reached where he was at; I was shocked. He's in jail. What the heck, I would have thought he would have gotten away with it. He gets away with everything. Since he didn't get off they must have found evidence that hit him hard in the ass. He was talking to himself, so I decided to listen.

"Stuck in jail for six years what fun I am going to have." I laughed. He looked around like he heard me. "WHOSE HERE?" he yelled. I left him to go see where Vyolet was. To my surprise she was at her grandma's house on probation. "Vyolet dear come eat." Her Grandmother said. When she walked downstairs she looked like a criminal. "Grandma I'm not hungry. You know not to make me eat." I looked at her. She isn't worth it anymore. I disappeared.


End file.
